Virgo
Virgo is one of the Greek star constellations that can be seen in the night sky. History The Virgo is a birth sign for people who are born in between August 23 and September 22. Virgo's are known to be hard workers, they are well organized but they have a problem of over working and having no time to relax. While the Virgo is known for working to hard they do take care of themselves such as their health, their body's, and their spirits so despite the fact they are workaholics rarely giving themselves the breaks that they deserve. They will realize when they need to focus on themselves instead of work. Virgo's also have to stay busy they can't stand having nothing to do. While a Virgo is organized they are also known that be neat freaks a Virgo can't stand to see something out of place or that isn't clean. When organizing things, cleaning or working a Virgo has to make sure everything is perfect and done right. The Virgo won't get angry about something being that isn't perfect they will feel like it could have been better or that they didn't do a good job. The Virgo's are also known to be creative this creativity leads them to become artist, musicians the creativity helps them with any kind of job that they get. Virgo's also aren't big time spenders they aren't stingy with their money they are just very careful and organized with it. The Virgo isn't just careful with their money in fact they are careful with almost everything such as their health, work, organizing, creativity, their thoughts and planning. A Virgo is also known as the virgin well they can fall in love and get married most of the time the Virgo prefers to stay single and a virgin this is because they want to make sure that they make the right choice. For a Virgo everything depends on making the right call with anything in life with out that along with out work, good health, creativity, organization and with out their intelligence a Virgo becames lost and doesn't know what to do. Virgo's are known to be very smart which can lead them to success however with combination of being careful and their intelligence a Virgo is known to over think and worry to much. But while it isn't good to worry over everything this helps the Virgo make the right choices instead of the wrong ones. Virgo's are also someone who finds comfort in nature and being around animals not just work and keeping things organized. The Virgo is someone who is also quite and shy doesn't say much but will speak if they are comfortable or feel like they should. A Virgo prefers to be alone rather than be around other people. Virgo is known to be very patient and keeps a cool level head but when they worry and focus on negativity around them things start to fall apart for them. Virgo is afraid of not doing while at anything and is afraid of the actions of others having a effect on them. A Virgo might be shy and might worry how others will effect their personality they don't dislike or hate people the Virgo cares about other people they just don't want something to ruin their positive view they have on others. The problems with the Virgo are being to organized, working to hard, being to careful, worrying and over thinking. But aside from the negatives a Virgo is also modest, honest and have a clear picture of things. They have no clue what to do if their is no clear picture for them to see. A Virgo doesn't believe in boasting or bragging. They don't sugar-coat things they also believe in looking before you leap, think before you action and don't believe in making mistakes. Virgo's are observant and notice things that other people miss or deny. The Virgo is a problem solver and fixes many things but if their is something that they can't fix it brothers them and fall apart they don't give up until it's fix even if there is no hope or they have no clue what to do because they have a strong belief that anything can be fixed. The Virgo is also a loner but despite that they get along with people but when they come across someone they can't get along with they aren't sure on the right corse of action. Because the Virgo is certain about a lot of things they became broken when things aren't clear for them. Virgo's are planers and they can be counted on to get the job done. Virgo's can get bored which is why they have to organize, work, help, make something or do something because they feel incomplete if they don't have something to do. A Virgo is humble, kind, deicated, capable and wise in fact a Virgo can be to humble sometimes and can be to deicated. Virgo's can sometimes let people walk all over them but they will know when to stand up and they will say what's their mind. While a Virgo's planning, organization, capability, intelligence, hard work and deication can lead them to success and have fancy things they don't care about that they have no desire for that. A Virgo also prefers to live in and be in touch with the world of reality rather than the world of fantasy. The reason why a Virgo likes to have a clear picture because that's what they show other people but when someone doesn't give the Virgo a clear picture they try to turn it into one so they can understand it better. The Virgo is also rational and reliable whatever they work hard at they achieve it but they prefer to not show off their achievements. While they are known to achieve in many things if they don't achieve just like if they can't fix something, can't see a clear picture, aren't organized, if they make a mistake, don't have anything to do and find a person who doesn't get along with them things spiral out of control for the Virgo. They feel ashamed about the things that go wrong for them and take it really hard they don't care about being the center of attention. A Virgo likes to show the amazing things that they find amazing about reality, nature, work, intelligence and the other things that they enjoy to them that is their fantasy and dreamworld. Virgo's are also known to be very religious as well. They are known to be earthly, useful, observant, truthful, helpful, caring understanding and sensible. They also strongly believe in trust because they are faithful and they have great memories so if the trust isn't really they'll remember. Their memories help them with organization, work and their money. A Virgo is also known to be old school unlike the other zodiac signs they are also serious. They are old fashioned, are known to go by the book and down to earth. The biggest problem of all for the Virgo is that they try to please everyone. It is a problem because then the Virgo forgets about themselves. But aside from them worrying about what other people think of them the Virgo is a strong die hard believer in with what they love and don't want anything that will harm what they love. The most dangerous problem to a Virgo is themselves because when something goes wrong things fall apart around them and they heavily put the blame on themselves. Because the Virgo doesn't put their needs before others and they forget about themselves it's not a good idea to let them battle their own demons alone or what goes on in their minds because what they choose to hide or face on their own is super harmful and dangerous to the Virgo. Virgo might worry about other people more than themselves a Virgo means what they say, they stand by their actions and their choices. Everything effects a Virgo so people need to be careful with their words, choices, actions and everything else. But aside from that the bad things that have an effect on the Virgo the Virgo has good intentions. The only problem is those positive qualities are dismissed by others if something goes wrong and if it has a bad effect on the Virgo. Virgo's are sensitive and while other zodiac signs or other people are Impulsive a Virgo takes their time they wait. The Virgo is also a good judge of character so because of this they prefer to be loners. Outside of Greek Mythology in the form of Christianity the Virgo star constellation is a symbol for the Virgin Mary which is the reason why Virgo's are very religious. While the Virgo is an earth sign in Egyptian Mythology it is the sign for the sun. Because of the sun helps the plants during the wheat harvest and do the the Virgo's ties to the earth in Greek Mythology and crops growing from the earth. The Egyptians made it a symbol of the sun since the sun helps the plants that come from the earth. While the Virgo is a symbol of the sun for the Egyptians the Virgo is known to be a light zodiac sign not just an earth sign. The Virgo constellation also represents kindness, loyalty, compassion, faithfulness, sympathy and empathy. In Greek Mythology it is said that the star constellation of the Virgo was made by a goddess who left earth because she couldn't handle the wicked ways of humanity. This goddess didn't keep ties with what went happened down on earth unlike Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and the rest of the deities. Virgo is a sign that down to earth and has a spiritual connection as well. While the Virgo is a symbol for the wheat harvest in Egyptian in Greece the Virgo is seen as the goddess of grain and harvest. In ancient Greece the brightest star in the Virgo constellation known as Spica is called the ear of wheat. While the Spica is the brightest star in the constellation it is two stars one bigger than the earth's sun and one smaller and besides Spica beginning to two stars it is a solitary star but not as solitary as people would think. Spica known as the ear of wheat is the Alpha Virginis, Zavijava is the Beta Virginis, Porrima is the Gamma Virginis, Minelauva is the Delta Virginis, Vindemiat is the Epsilon Virginis, Heze is the Zeta Virginis Category:Constellations Category:Greek mythology Category:Roman mythology Category:Women in Greek Mythology Category:Women in Roman Mythology